One Time in One Ordinary Afternoon
by Mochiraito
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah sore yang biasa. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Len." "Kenapa tadi kau bicara sendiri?" Special fic for Rin & Len's Birthday!


.

_**-::ONE TIME IN ONE ORDINARY AFTERNOON::-**_

_-:Presented by: Kagami Hikari:-_

_-::Berawal dari sebuah sore yang biasa. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Len." "Kenapa tadi kau bicara sendiri?" Special fic for Rin & Len's Birthday!::-_

_Vocaloid is Yamaha's_

.

_**Special Fic for Kagamine Twins' Birthdaaaay! Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Kagamine Rin to Kagamine Len! ^^**_

_**First fic yang dipublish dengan nama account baru *bangga—gaploked* Sebenernya ini cerita dari soal Lat UN Bahasa Indonesia yang aku kerjain beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi tentunya ga sama persis. Hmmm judulnya aneh ga sih? Soalnya aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Tadinya fic ini mau dikasih judul Her Only Friend, tapi ga jadi. Jadi ya, akhirnya One Time in One Ordinary Afternoon aja deh…**_

_**Well, this fic is my special present for Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len, their fans, and my bestfriends: I019m906A, Sae, and Hani! Hope you like it! ^^**_

.

"Len! Bisa tolong ambilkan toples yang ada di sana?" tanya seorang gadis berkucir dua. Di depannya ada dua buah loyang berukuran sedang yang terisi adonan berwarna pucat dicetak kecil-kecil dengan berbagai bentuk yang menarik

"Baiklah… Sebentar…" sahut seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang sambil menghela nafas

Anak lelaki itu mengambil dua buah toples kaca yang ada di atas meja makan, kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu. "Terimakasih, Len!"

"Sama-sama Kak Miku."

Kemudian anak lelaki yang dipanggil Len itu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru yang ada di atas sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kak Miku, aku mau baca buku di luar dulu ya!"

"Ya! Jangan lupa kembali sebelum gelap!" terdengar jawaban sang kakak

.

_-:Kagami Hikari Presents:-_

_**-::One Time in One Ordinary Afternoon::-**_

.

Len berjalan keluar dari pondok kecil yang dia tinggali bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya, menuju ke sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat yang tumbuh tak jauh dari pondok mereka. Anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu memang sering menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku di bawah pohon itu, terutama di sore yang cerah seperti saat ini. Sesampainya di depan pohon itu, ia mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk dan duduk di sana. Setelah duduk di bawah pohon itu, Len membuka buku yang dibawanya tadi dan mulai membaca.

Setelah beberapa lama ia membaca, ia mendengar suara cekikikan anak perempuan. Refleks, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Tapi tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya. Baru saja ia membaca satu kata, ia kembali mendengar suara cekikikan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara sekali lagi. Tapi nihil, ia sama sekali tak melihat siapapun di sana. _'Apa itu hanya imajinasiku saja?' _tanya Len dalam hati, kemudian kembali membaca. Sekali lagi Len mendengar suara cekikikan itu, dan sekali lagi pula ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Kali ini Len mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang tengah memandanginya sambil terkikik dari balik pohon yang berada kurang dari dua meter darinya. Anak itu berhenti terkikik saat ia sadar bahwa Len memandanginya balik.

"Halo, Len!" sapa anak perempuan itu, ia melambaikan tangannya yang terbalut sweater ungu yang ukurannya sedikit kebesaran

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Len

"Aku Rin." anak perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri, "Dan tentu saja aku tahu namamu, kakak perempuanmu yang rambutnya pendek kan sering memanggil namamu!"

"Hmm begitu…" gumam Len, ia ingat Kak Meiko, kakak keduanya, memang sering memanggilnya dengan suara keras. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan." jawab Rin

"Begitu… Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini."

"Hahaha itu karena aku sering sakit. Ibuku suka marah kalau tahu aku berjalan-jalan keluar rumah seperti sekarang ini."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera pulang! Bisa-bisa nanti kau dimarahi ibumu!" kata Len

"Hahahaha tidak apa-apa kok! Toh sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Rin tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya yang putih. "Hei Len, bolehkah aku ikut duduk di sini?" tanya Rin

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" Len menepuk sepetak tanah di sampingnya, mengajak Rin untuk duduk di sana

"Kau benar-benar baik! Apakah aku boleh jadi temanmu, Len?" gadis berambut pirang itu memandang Len dengan mata sapphirenya

"Tentu saja boleh." Len tersenyum pada gadis bernama Rin itu

"Terimakasih, Len!" Rin membalas senyuman Len, "Kau tahu Len? Kau adalah teman pertama yang kumiliki sejak pindah ke sini!" kata Rin ceria

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Len hati-hati

"Itu karena aku tidak boleh keluar rumah oleh ibu. Ibu takut penyakitku tambah parah." jawab Rin lirih sambil membetulkan letak bandonya yang dihiasi pita besar berwarna putih

"Maaf,"

"Tidak masalah. Toh sekarang aku sudah punya seorang teman!" Rin kembali memamerkan cengirannya

"LEEEEN!" panggil seorang pria muda berambut biru. Dua anak berambut pirang itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kak Kaito!" sahut Len. "Ada apa kak?"

"Ayo pulang! Hari sudah semakin sore dan sebentar lagi akan malam! Oh iya, Miku membuatkan kita kue!" seru Kaito dari jarak yang cukup jauh

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" balas Len pada kakak sulungnya itu. Ia menoleh pada Rin, "Wah, ternyata aku harus segera pulang. Maaf ya. Kita bisa bermain besok!" kata Len sambil tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku juga harus pulang." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya ikut bergoyang-goyang

"Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan membawakan sebagian kue buatan Kak Miku untukmu! Tunggu sebentar ya!" kata Len penuh semangat sebelum berlari menghampiri kakak sulungnya, Kaito.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Len." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang…" gumam gadis itu

.

Len dan Kaito sedang berjalan ke arah pondok mereka. Senyum tersungging di bibir Len, ia sangat senang mendapat teman baru. Sedangkan Kaito hanya berjalan dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Sesekali iris biru sang kakak menatap adik bungsunya. Tapi Len sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, karena dia begitu sibuk memikirkan berbagai permainan yang bisa dimainkannya bersama dengan Rin dan teman-temannya yang lain esok hari.

"Hei Len," panggil Kaito

"Ya? Ada apa Kak?" sahut Len, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya

"Kenapa tadi kau bicara sendiri?" tanya sang kakak

.

_**::OWARI::**_

.

**Huwoooo fic yang sangatsangatsangat pendeeeek dan gaje! Gomen ne kalau kependekan!**

**Sebenernya ide fic ini tuh dari penggalan cerpen yang ada di soal latihan UN pertama yang aku kerjain beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi tentunya ceritanya beda dong! Di cerpen itu, tokoh utamanya itu anak perempuan, terus dia ketemu sama anak perempuan lain yang misterius di dekat rumahnya. Nah, waktu mereka lagi ngobrol, ibu si tokoh utama hanya mikir "Kenapa anak saya ngomong sendiri?" gitu. Beda kaaaan?**

**Hee? Apa? Sama?**

**Ya gomen deh… yang pasti ga seluruh bagiannya sama kan? Lagi pula percakapan dua orang di cerpen asli sama di fic ini beda jauh. Kalo di cerpen aslinya, mereka mau manjat tebing bareng gitu. Kalo di fic ini kan cuma mau berteman gitu doang…**

**Hmm… Jadi, akhir kata, boleh minta Review?**


End file.
